


White Rose

by BlueMyrian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Underage Sex depending on what your views are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMyrian/pseuds/BlueMyrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen owns a camp grounds out in the country and Jo is sick of spending her summers there working, away from all her friends at school. This summer looks like it's not going to be any different until Jo decides to take a little camping trip on her own. </p><p>(Dubious consent and possible trigger warnings starting at chapter three, if I ever get there. This fic is currently on permanent hiatus. I'm not active in this fandom anymore and I'm not sure if I'll ever get back around to finishing this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Woods

It was summer time again, and the camp was hers. Well, technically it was her mother’s but that was just a small detail. It didn’t really matter to Jo. As far as she was concerned, she owned the place. It wasn’t a huge camp, about ten cabins in all, not including the big house, the dining hall, and her and her mother’s house a little ways from the grounds, but the land was huge. Almost 200 acres in total. 

Jo used to look forward to the time of year when school was finally over and Ellen would pack them both up and head out to the camp for the summer. There were almost always kids there. The camp was quite a few miles from town, but convenient to the highway, which made it a popular location for church, school, and scouting groups. They would get the occasional adult retreat, but Ellen preferred renting the camp to younger kids. 

Ellen also preferred to do most of the camp upkeep herself. Jo couldn’t count the number of times she had painted over bathroom graffiti in between camp sessions. During the school year, Ellen would sometimes have to leave the house for a week at a time to deal with camp business. As a high school sophomore, Jo didn’t understand why her mom couldn’t just leave her in town for the summer too. Really, how much trouble could she get in for two months? All her other friends always had fun stories of how they spent the summer together while Jo was stuck at camp, again. 

After she had been caught sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night to go meet up with a boy from school, Jo knew that it was going to be another long, boring summer at camp. Sure enough, as soon as school let out, Ellen had them all packed up and moving out. Sulking the whole way there, Jo made up her mind that she was going to spend as much time as possible out of the house and away from her mother. Her mother could do all the camp chores herself for all Jo cared. She was sick of it. 

A week into the summer, Jo had formed a routine. The actual camp only took up about one fourth of the property, and as long as she stayed away from the swimming hole she didn’t run into many people. The shooting range was empty most days and was one of Jo’s favorite spots normally, but she didn’t want to chance running into her mother there. Instead she found herself exploring the large wooded area near the back of the property. If she packed a lunch she didn’t have to be back until dinner. 

The woods weren’t the most thrilling place in the world, but it was better than cleaning the latrines. It was a long walk to get back into the woods. Jo started to wonder if she could even reach the far corner of the property in one day and still make it back for dinner. She made it a challenge for herself, getting up a little earlier each day to head out into the trees. She wasn’t sure exactly what to do when she got out there, though. 

Ellen noticed when Jo started getting back late for dinner. “After all that complaining you did about having to be here, you sure spend an awful lot of time out of the house. What have you been doing out there?”

Jo rolled her eyes. “Just, I don’t know. Walking. I’ve never seen the whole place. I might as well if I’m going to be stuck here forever.” 

There hadn’t been much work to do at the camp the first week since a group had already been in session when they moved in, so Ellen dropped the subject. Jo knew that as soon as the kids cleared out, however, her mother would expect her to start helping out. There had to be a way she could get out of it. 

That short conversation got her thinking. Ellen obviously didn’t have any problem with Jo checking the place out, but it was hard to cover a lot of ground if she kept going back to the house. Jo spent most of the next day at the house, going through the old shed looking for camping equipment. Finding one of their old tents still intact, she smiled. It was worth a shot. 

“Hey mom?” 

Ellen looked up from the pot on the stove with a questioning look.

Jo grabbed the silverware and some dishes to set the table, talking over her shoulder to her mother in the kitchen. “You know how I said I was checking the place out?”

Ellen gave Jo a suspicious glance. “Yeah, why?”

Jo bit her lip, and went for it. “Well I was wondering if maybe I could camp out there for a while? I just keep seeing the same stuff if I have to come back to the house every day.”

Ellen sighed, taking the food off the stove and scooping it out onto their plates. “I assume that’s why you’ve made a big mess dragging the tent out into the yard today? You know that the campers are leaving the day after tomorrow and I could really use your help cleaning up the camp.”

Jo huffed. “But mom. It’s not like anything big is broken or something, right? I’m so sick of cleaning those bathrooms every year. Can’t I just do something different? We have all summer to clean that shit up.”

“Joanna Beth.”

“Sorry. We have all summer to clean that stuff up.”

Ellen placed the dirty dishes in the sink and sat at the table with Jo. The two of them spent a few moments in silence, Jo waiting for Ellen to answer, and Ellen mulling it over as she ate. Finally, Ellen nodded. “Alright. You’ll be easier to work with once you’ve gotten whatever this is out of your system anyway so why not.”

“I expect you to pack up good though, Joanna Beth. This may be our land but that doesn’t mean there aren’t predators out there. You shouldn’t need a gun, but you had better pack a knife. I’ll help you pack a cooler tomorrow to take with you but the rest of it is your responsibility.”

Jo grinned wide, already running through a list of things she would need to pack. She could get most of it together tonight. By tomorrow she would be away from the house and wouldn’t have to see a single person for a week or more. “Thanks, mom!”

Scarfing down the rest of her dinner, Jo hurriedly washed her dishes and disappeared to her room. She packed a backpack full of clothes and a few necessary toiletries from the bathroom before heading out into the yard to pack up the tent. It was a small tent, made for two people, and would be more than enough room for her, her backpack, and a cooler while still being light enough to carry by herself with everything else. 

Jo got up early the next morning and cleaned out one of the coolers, placing it in the kitchen while she fastened her tent and sleeping bag underneath her backpack. Dumping the pack by the door, Jo ate a quick breakfast. She watched anxiously as Ellen packed the cooler and quizzed Jo on what she had packed. 

Knife? Extra blanket? Toilet paper? Water bottle? Fire starters?

Of course Jo had remembered every one. She didn’t see the need for all the fuss when she could just hike back to the house if she needed something. Although, the point was to not need anything from the house. Jo wasn’t even particularly mad at her mother anymore, she just wanted the chance to do something different for once. Every summer had always been the same. If she couldn’t stay in town and hang out with her friends, then at least maybe she could spend some time alone. 

Pack settled on her back and cooler in hand, Jo was just about to head out the door when Ellen stopped her. 

“Wait, Jo. Just because it’s warm outside right now doesn’t mean it’s not going to get cold at night.”

Grabbing Jo’s red hoodie from the coat rack, Ellen slung it across the cooler for Jo and smiled. “Alright, go on. Get out of here. I expect you to be ready to work when you get back.”

Jo rolled her eyes one last time and sighed. “Yes momma.” 

Letting the screen door slam behind her, Jo headed out. It was almost lunchtime but Jo had a perfect spot in mind already. It would be easier to set up the tent if she could make it there before it started getting dark.


	2. The Rose

Sitting in her tent watching the sky darken and munching on a ham sandwich, Jo thought about what her friends might be up to. There were always a lot of cool movies that came out during the summer, and there was the bowling alley, and the skate rink. Jo sighed. Every damn year. 

Jo lay back on her sleeping bag and stared up at the tent. It had been a long time since she had been camping like this. Her dad used to take her when she was little. She hardly ever thought about him anymore. She was so young when he died, but she still remembered a few things. Jo remembered him teaching her how to fish, how to fire a gun, how to pack a tent. 

The camp had been his dream. When they had first bought the place it was badly neglected and he spent a lot of time away from home, fixing it up and bringing it back to life. Jo used to get so excited when school got out because it meant that she got to spend time with her dad at his favorite place. Then one spring he was on his way home, the camp finally properly maintained and in session for the first time in years, and he was hit by a sleepy semi-truck driver. 

Jo shivered. It was starting to get cold now with the sun down. She wasn't really tired yet, but it was too late now to go look for firewood to build a fire. Digging out the red hoodie her mom had made her take, Jo paused. Were those footsteps?

As quietly as she could, Jo shrugged on her jacket and peeked her head out of the tent. It was too dark to see very far but there didn't seem to be anything out moving around. Just as she was zipping up the tent, she heard it again. It was definitely the crunch of heel to ground. 

Irritated, Jo climbed out of the tent and stood up to look around. She still couldn't see anything out there, which was honestly creepier than being able to blame the noise on some small animal out ferreting around. 

"Hello?"

After a few more minutes of silence, Jo shook her head. It was probably just a bird or a squirrel. This was just silly. Crawling back into the tent, Jo zipped herself inside and buried down into her sleeping bag. 

_There was a boy, standing in the woods, smiling at her. It was a warm smile, a friendly smile, a familiar smile. Jo tried to reach out to him but her arms were stuck down by her sides. She frowned. Where did she know that face from? Why couldn't she move? Suddenly she couldn't decide if it was day or night. She couldn't see the sky. Had she gotten up yet? She looked back towards the trees and the boy was gone._

The next morning Jo woke with a groan, pulling the sleeping bag over her head. She had forgotten how hard sleeping on the ground could be, and how early the sun got up. She lay there for a few more minutes, stubbornly determined to go back to sleep, but the urge to use the restroom won out. 

Whining to herself, Jo shoved her sleeping bag off, grabbed a roll of toilet paper and her hoodie, pulling it on before climbing out of the tent. After taking care of business, Jo crawled back into her tent and pulled on some shorts. Looking around, she smiled. No mom, no camp, no rules. She was on her own. 

First thing first, Jo cleared a small area for a fire and gathered a pile of kindling for later. With that and a quick breakfast of boiled eggs and bread finished, Jo took look around. She had followed the same path back to this corner of the property almost every day. Now that she was starting from where she usually ended up, she could pick a whole new direction. 

Walking through the woods wasn't Jo's idea of the most riveting time but it was better than nothing, and she was genuinely curious. This land was something that her father had enjoyed, put his time and hard work into, and part of Jo wanted to share in that. 

Spreading out, Jo explored the area immediately surrounding her camp. The property line was pretty close behind and to the left. Jo liked having the fence to follow in case she got lost, though the danger of her not being able to find her way back was slim. The property was large, but not that large. Being near the back of the property also meant that there was no chance of accidentally running into her mother or the campers. She wouldn't have to worry about anyone but herself. 

The creek that fed the small pond back near the camp turned out to be just a short walk away. With little rain and no more snow melt from the hills, this time of year it was almost completely dry. Jo scrambled down into the creek bed, deciding to follow it for a while. At a lower vantage point now, things were a little more interesting. The roots of the trees came out of the creek wall in some places and Jo had to step in and around them to get through the narrow bends. 

After a while, the creek bed became muddy and soft, so Jo climbed back up to keep her shoes out of the muck. It was starting to heat up outside and Jo considered going back to the campsite. She was glad she didn't, however, because just a little further along, the creek widened out into a small pond. Tossing a few rocks in, Jo grinned. There didn't seem to be any resident wildlife, and the pond looked just deep enough for a swim.

Removing her shoes, and carefully placing her clothes, folded, on top of them, Jo edged her way down the bank to the water. It wasn't all that clear, but the water was cool and felt good after hiking in the sunny afternoon. Just as she was starting to relax, her body submerged to her neck, she thought she heard a sound. Wary, Jo slowly turned herself around in the water, but she couldn't see anything further than the high banks of the pond. Trying to ignore the creepy feeling that someone was watching her, Jo climbed up out of the pond and pulled on her clothes. 

The fabric stuck uncomfortably to her wet skin but Jo was glad that she had gotten the chance to cool off. Remembering that she had packed a towel, Jo considered returning to the spot tomorrow for a longer swim. If the days were all going to be this hot, it would definitely be worth it. 

Still tugging at her uncomfortably clingy shirt, Jo started to walk back towards her camp when she heard another disturbance in the brush. Turning quickly to try and catch a glimpse of the culprit, Jo was surprised to be facing a group of beautiful wild rosebushes. How had she not noticed them before? 

Walking closer, Jo smiled. This early in the summer, the bushes had just finished producing it's first round of blooms. The bright red flowers stood out vividly against the green foliage. Close enough now to reach the outermost blooms, Jo considered bringing a handful of them back to her camp. She could keep them in a water bottle in her tent. 

Jo reached out to pick some of the roses, but stopped when a flash of movement caught her eye. In the very middle of the batch was a single white rose, its petals catching the edge of the sunlight coming down through the trees. It was perfect, and Jo wanted it. 

Jo stepped up as close as she could to the rose bushes, the thorns already snagging at her jeans, and she leaned over. Stretching her arms out in front of her, Jo leaned as far as she could out over the bushes, trying to catch hold of the stem of the one white rose. If she could just grab it, hold it, she had a knife in her pocket. It would be easy to cut it free. 

"Come on."

The rose was just barely out of reach, but Jo knew that if she leaned any further she risked falling face first into the not so friendly foliage. Taking a deep breath, she tried one more time, her fingertips catching hold of one of the leaves on the stalk just as she reached the limit of her balance. 

"Yes!" 

In her excitement, Jo accidentally tipped to far forward and began to topple over. Catching herself just in time, she over-corrected and ended up throwing herself backwards on her ass, rather than end up in the bushes. The rose leaf, her one victory, was still caught between her fingers, having been ripped off the stem by her sudden movement.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit."

Tossing the leaf to the ground, Jo stared angrily at the roses. Her stomach rumbled. Remembering how far the walk was between her and food, Jo's priorities shifted. After all, it was just a stupid rose. Getting up, Jo brushed herself off and stomped of determinedly towards camp.


End file.
